


@BOOofJeju liked your post

by SolangeloMomma



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative universe- social media, Bts apperance, Dork, First story on ao3, Friends to Lovers, Instagram, M/M, Please have patience, Swearing, Teenagers, Texting, They love each other they just act like idiots, Underage Drinking, likes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloMomma/pseuds/SolangeloMomma
Summary: °•@MJbaby I hate you guys209 comments@1004b1sh who fucking hurt my baby•°





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a text fic, please be patient with me and give me advices to get better at it, i'm not really the funniest person and i'm really lame so im sorry for what you are about to read .

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are used in fictional manners. Any resemblance to pactual person, living or dead, or actual events are purely coincidental.

Inspired by Tae2Ukook ‘INSTAGRAM BTS' translation, it’s such a good book and I wanted to other read fanfic like that about seventeen but never found one so I’m gonna try written my own 

Thank you Tae2Ukook for inspiring me.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan is being annoying & nosy  
> we have a wild Min Yoongi i here  
> Soonyoung is whipped   
> Jihoon is about to kill someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it if you have any advice, questions or anything ask me in the comments -Fab

* * *

 

❤@dontJudgeWo and other 26 people

**@BOOofJeju** O.M.JISOOS @lee6 you never told me you had a TWIN!!!

 

19 Comments

**@PureJ** where did you even found this picture?

**@1004b1sh** how could you hide such a secret from me @lee6

**@lee6** @BOOofJeju @1004b1sh stfu

**@_._DK.bro_._** he looks so good 

**@MJbaby** stop being a whipped little sh*t and concentrate on the real matter

**@DBoy** why the f*** do you have a picture of me?

**@T8.hao** whipped° @_._DK.bro_._

**@BOOofJeju** why you angry?  **@lee6**

**@BOOofJeju** whipped°  **@_._DK.bro_._**

**@_._DK.bro_._** the disrespect @10.10bro defend me

**@BOOofJeju** excuse me who are you?

**@Dboy** I’m the guy on the picture(?)

**@BOOofJeju** Oh...m dwJNNACJ


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun is just trying to love his self

* * *

❤@T8.hao and other 104 people

**@PrinceJun._._** And finally after days of pain and hunger, I Junhui I’m finally here to free you all from this pain with my handsomeness

29 comments

**@madeDaddy** handsome

**@DontJudgeW** you still have to give me back my money

**@MJbaby** that was cringey

**@lee6what** what are you even talking about 

**@PrinceJun._._** Thanx @madeDaddy

**@PrinceJun._.** _ I fuckin hate you guys @MJbaby @lee6

**@Tree-man** YOU ARE SO DAMN SEXY BOIIII

**@1004b1sh**....

**@_._DK.bro_._**....

**@BOOofJeju** ....

**@T8.hao**...okay? @Tree-man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that you all like what your reading and if you have any advice,  
> corrections or just something you want to say about the story please do,  
> i really want to know from you guys :-)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo being nosy as usual,  
> Dk and Hoshi being bros,  
> Vernon and his perverted thoughts,  
> Dino being the rational 'adult'  
> and  
> Woozi being threatend by jeonghan.
> 
> Just the typical

 

 

* * *

 

❤@BOOofJeju and other 1103 people

@_._10.10.bro_._ he looks so angelic....maybe his thinking about topping a certain ass ;-) @_._Dk.bro_._ #sorrynotsorry #booty #punintended #hansolisapervert #wetdreams #Littledicaprio #brohelpme #dunnowhatalsetoput #suckwithhashtags

view 566 comments

**@_._Dk.bro_._** I’M DO PROOOUUUUD OF YOU BROOOO

**@_._10.10.bro_._** THANK YOUUUUUU, I LEARNED FROM THE BEST NO?

**@_._Dk.bro_._** BROOOOOOOOO *virtual hug*

**@_._10.10.bro_._**   BROOOOOOOOO *virtually hug back*

**@BOOofJeju** omg who is this....? Why don’t I know him? And why is he sleeping with you?

**@BOOofJeju** i feel so left out right now, how could you. i thought soonseokkwan was a thing :""[

**@madeDaddy** why are you with Vernon sleeping with you?

**@lee6** are you a stalker now?

**@madeDaddy** @lee6 Jeonghan told me to tell you that you have a meeting with the principal tomorrow 

**@_._10.10.bro_._** noooooooo we love you boo

**@_._Dk.bro_._** @BOOofJeju im sorry but our bro relationship means a little more then 'soonseokkwan'

**@BOOofJeju** i dont know how to feel anymore 

**@lee6** Why?

**@Rapsol._** Why?

**@madeDaddy** dunno he just said you have to be there before 8.30 if not he will burn down your studio @lee6

**@madeDaddy** what? @Rapsol._

**@Rapsol._**   was not asking you but dk @madeDaddy

**@MJbaby** why are you so weird hyung?

**@Rapsol._** dino is right

**@_._10.10.bro_._** chill out everyone where are at a club trip 

**@BOOofJeju** ohhh so you're just gonna ignore me...

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is attaching Seungkwan

* * *

 

 

 

❤ **Treegyu,T8.hao and 1067 others**

  
**@BOOofJeju** Okay?!?! Since you piece of shit don’t want to tell me who he is I did my personal research, and it was all going smoothly as the bootiful face of this Angel, till I found this ⬆️.  
First it was Dk, now it’s Minghao, and wonwoo can someone tell me why all my friends know MY babe except me?????

  
109 comments

 

 **@lee6** First of all does you friend group composed only by Dk &Months I  
**@lee6** And second of all your such an ass  
**@T8.hao** he is helping our dance team for the show case next week  
**@BOOofJeju** why didn’t you tell me the was a gout so cute  
**@T8.hao** because you are a lazy was bitch and you told me “I’m not going to waste my pension time for something that will just last 3 seconds “  
**@madeDaddy** I have to go e credits to jihoon, but you are a really a blind ass twat  
**@1004bish** “blind ass twat" boys and girls that’s MY boyfriend  
**@_._Dk.bro_._** are you for real?  
**@_._Dk.bro_._** is he for real **@Rapsol** ?  
**@MJbaby** I thought you were the gossip girl of our school, you know everything and everyone. How come don’t you have an idea of who Vernon is?  
**@OMJisoos** why you all so mean to him  
**@eWonwoo** no they are not me, they are average...  
**@OMJisoos** that was such a good one :,,,,,)  
**@lee6** why I’m even bother to talk with you guy, any way  
**@_._Dk.bro_._** ‘cause you love us  
**@lee6** fuck off...

 **@BOOofJeju** why do I feel so attacked right now...?

 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seokBro: your lucky i'm your best friend if not i would have dropped your ass by now
> 
> soonsoon: thats not true you love me to much to love me
> 
> seokBro:...Yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, was dead for the past days but i'm back(feel like nobody really cares lol)
> 
> sorry for any error
> 
> Update i added monsta x because i wanted to add my boys here to, tell me if you like the idea
> 
> Hope you enjoy, see ya later

_**{ the pandemonium }** _

_**2.00pm** _

**WonAbs:** Hi

 **MinMin:** did you guys wanna know what happened today?

 **WonAbs:** hi to you to minhyuk,how was your day? mine was lovely

 **Tinietan:** shut up hoseok, stop being a petty bitch, you can continue minhyuk 

 **MinMin:** thank you

 **WonAbs:** the disrespect 

 **MinMin:** someone told me that jooheon an chankyun had a fight

 **Tinietan:** you little shits i think i TOLD you to not do anything stupid, right?

 **DJhoney:** can't you just shut the fuck up

 **MinMIn:** i thought you loved me

 

 

 

 

 **puppy:** noo you didn't

 

 

 

 **MinMin:** yes i did, problems

**HyunBear:** who is that

 **sleepyWon:** who is that 

 **puppy:** i taught you better

 **TinieTan:** if u dont want to have a pole up your axx, i would like an explanation

 **MinMin:** well, from what my source told me, they had a fight with 2 guys from the vocal class(?)

 **TinieTan:** and for what reason

 **MinMin:** welllllll

 **puppy** : please, dont i beg you

 **MinMin:** i will say nothing if you say im the king of memes

 **puppy:** even hyunwoo is better than you, why would i say something so ridiculous

 **sleepyWon;** they were fighting because, apparently you (kihyun) are a better vocal than a guy they dont even know

 **puppy:** MINHYUK

 **MinMin:** WHART? i duidt tjel him 

 **puppy;** how the fuck does he know then

 **sleepyWon:** i was there?

 **WonAbs:** where is kihyun and why was jooheon involved?

 **DJhoney:** because kiki voice is way better than ANYONEs  <3

 **TinieTan:** thank, this doesnt mean im not gonna beat the shit out off you guys when i see you

* * *

 

 

❤ **@1004b1sh**   and 45 other likes

 **MJBaby** i swear you are dick heads, i hate you guy

 

17 comments

 **1004b1sh** who hurt my baby

 **MJBaby** im not yours nor anyone's 'baby'

 **@_._10.10_._** sorry Chan we will buy you another one

 **MJBaby** why were you even running? and why did was Mr Kim going after you?

 **@_._10.10_._** well, we have our reasons

* * *

 

 

_**{private chat}** _

_**2.46pm** _

**seokBro** i just what to clarify this, you are whipped up you arse bruh

 **soonsoon** Don't

 **seokBro:** but its the truth

 **seokBro:** stop trying to 'hide it' because you suck, even my walls know that you like him, you are just two idiots who are in denial

 **seokBro:** and because of you ' i like him but i dont what to tell him' attitude we are both forced to do a 2 weeks long 'bonding' section

 **seokBro:** your lucky i'm your best friend if not i would have dropped your ass by now

 **soonsoon:** thats not true you love me to much to live me

 

 **seokBro:**...Yeah... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry i haven't updated in so long but i have to prepare for my mock exams next week.  
> but after Tuesday i may or may not be more active.  
> the chapter is a bit longer than other, its a sort of way to say sorry for being so late.
> 
> Please leave comment for feedback or just to talk about the chapter  
> I'm so happy that people actually like this, hope what i'm doing make you happy.


	7. Hi, I'm back♥

Hi,everyone i'm back.   
Sorry for the delay, my computer was broken and it took pretty long to be repaired and i was also very busy with school too. I'm gonna continue soon and i will try to make it better.  
See you all soon!!♥


End file.
